Abused! Bendy x Reader
by TheArtisticPone
Summary: In this story you, the reader have to help a distraught and injured Bendy. How did he get so hurt and why did it happen to such a lovable character like him? How are you supposed to care for injuries on an ink demon with no knowledge on it?


"I-it really hurts (Y/N)..." Bendy whined as you tried to cradle him in your arms, "It hurts really bad!" He cried as inky tears began streaming down his face.

You found the poor little demon lying on the floor curled slightly into a ball crying silently in pain. You knew from the start when he had mistaken you for Joey and begged to be left alone this was all his fault you wanted to kill him for doing something so awful to lovable little demon. Bendy had more injuries than just a missing leg he had a pretty severe head injury which caused inky blood to flow from the wound and down into his eye, his must've been injured by Joey as well because he complained of his back hurting when you picked him up off the cold ink stained floor. The animation studio was cold and silent no one was here and Joey you hoped wasn't here or hiding watching from the shadow's as you tried desperately to soothe the weeping demon in your arms. You began to wonder, where was Boris? As concerned as you may have been he wasn't who should've been worrying about.

The blood like ink continuously flowed from the severed leg with no signs of stopping all you could do was gently rock Bendy back in forth in your arms, you had no idea how to treat wounds on an ink demon and you felt helpless. You decided it was best to wrap his leg in your jacket and apply some pressure in hopes of slowing the bleeding. He jerked in pain as the pressure was applied to the leg.

"O-ow stop it that hurts!" Bendy squeaked in pain, "Shh, it's okay it'll help the bleeding I know it hurts but trust me." You tried to sound reassuring as Bendy shivered in your arms.

"I'm so tired (Y/N)..." Bendy's head tried to fall back in your arms as the hand's of sleep tried to take him from consciousness.

"No come on sweetie don't fall asleep you can't go to sleep after getting a head injury." You said as you shifted his face to look up at you, "Do you understand sweetie?"

Bendy unknowingly nodded his head as his half closed eyes tried their hardest to stay open. It was getting difficult to keep them open the amount of ink loss from his body was making him incredibly tired. Bendy managed to smile at you as his breathing slowly became labored, the back injury was causing him pain filled breathing.

"(Y/N)?" Bendy's tired voice sounded, "A-am I going to d-die?"

"What? No! You're not going to die I won't let that happen," You became slightly angry at the question. "I'm not going to let you die Bendy. It'll be a cold day in hell before that happen." You pulled the small 4 foot demon into a gentle hug.

After a few more minutes of keeping pressure applied to the wound on his leg you remembered the emergency medical kit in the room beside the ink machine, you couldn't risk leaving Bendy here alone if Joey was still here he would probably go after Bendy. You gently picked up the small demon who grunted in surprise and pain.

"There's a medical kit a couple room's over I'm gonna take you there and take care of these injuries okay?"

"U-uh-huh…" Bendy quietly responded to the question.

You walked out of the door and down the corridor to the room with the medical kit, concentrating to much on being quiet you didn't realize you were squeezing Bendy's injured body in your arms.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He jerked in pain and tried to get you to loosen your death grip.

"Sorry, sorry! Shhh be quiet." You tried to hush the squirming little demon.

After a few more minutes of walking the twists and turns of the animation studio you arrived with your injured demon to the small room. Laying him gently on a table as he winced in pain at being laid on the cold hard table surface. You stepped away from the small demon and grabbed the medical kit, listening closely above Bendy's labored breathing you tried to hear if Joey was walking in the building, you heard nothing so you proceed to go and help the child like ink monster, he smiled gently up at you as the inky tears still fell from his eye's you smiled back as reassuringly as you could.

"I hope I can get this to work.." You told yourself in your mind, "I don't know how to treat injuries on an ink demon." Your mental conversation continued as you opened the kit to fix Bendy's injuries.


End file.
